


Destino

by Zaileth



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Sigue avanzando y no te detengas.Sigue caminando.





	Destino

Su vida siempre fue seguir un camino en línea recta, sin derivaciones ni tramos de caminos bifurcados que pudieran originar conflictos para elegir entre derecha e izquierda. No, Allen Walker tenía un destino ya escrito, hasta la medida en que él lo conocía.

Solo tenia que seguir la simple instrucción de Mana, su padre adoptivo, la frase que lo seguiría durante toda su vida.

_Sigue avanzando y no te detengas._

_Sigue caminando._

Sin embargo, a ultimas fechas seguir ese camino se estaba tornando mas y mas difícil.

Suspirando resignado no podía hacer otra cosa mas que habituarse a esa sombra que lo seguía a todos lados, mientras el confiar se convertía en un sentimiento dudoso en su interior.

Confiar en las palabras de Mana era cada vez mas difícil, y en sus recuerdos no paraba de intentar buscar lo qué reflejaban los ojos de su _padre_ cuando lo observaba.

¿Era a él, Allen? ¿O al decimocuarto? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cuando la frustración lo asaltaba, por no recordar correctamente y con los detalles suficientes las imágenes.

Pues solo con eso podría consolarse, solo viendo que era a él a quien amaba Mana podría retomar su camino.

Solo sintiéndose seguro de ello podría dejar a un lado el sentimiento de la traición que se cernía sobre él.

Solo asi estaría listo para volver a retomar esa senda rectilínea destinada a él, con la seguridad de que se trataba del destino de Allen Walker al que se dirigía.

Algo solo exclusivo para él, el regalo de su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble escrito en su momento cuando la vida de Allen se revelaba como un lió temporal y antes de que a la autora le diera por comenzar sus hiatus.


End file.
